Has no one told you?
by Anna Scathach
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had come too late when James attacked Bella in Phoenix at the end of Twilight? Oneshot.


A/N: This is a oneshot about what would have been if James had killed Bella at the end of Twilight. Edward walks into the ballett studio and sees her...  
Dedicated to DarkestLittleSecret, who I lately got hooked up with the Twilight universe. Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own anything. Bella, Edward, James and the Twilight scene this is based upon belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer; the quoted song "Hello" is by Evanescence.

* * *

**Has no one told you?**

She's there. She's there, where I never wanted her to be. She's there with him I wanted to protect her from.

How could I let her go, even for a minute? How could I ever leave her side?

I see her. She's lying on the floor. All I can see is blood and pieces, her crimson blood and pieces of glittering silver mirrors. I see it all.  
I see the destruction. I see the despair. I see the dangerous mistake. I see it all.

She's lying next to me, but I can't reach her. What has happened to her? She's sprawled motionless on the wood now dirtied by drops of her blood. Despite everything else, it still smells like heaven. Lavender and freesia linger in the air. La mia cantante, singing only for me. Her wounded, bleeding body is the both the greatest happiness and despair to me. But it hurts to see her like that.

I see it all. Once, twice. Again and again. The remaining mirrors reflect the motionless scenery mercilessly. If I could forget all this one day… but I can't. I never will be able to. I will always remember my love like this. Even if I live another century, I will always see these images taking me over at night when I'm all alone. The memories will hunt me forever, until the end of time, until the end of my damned immortal life.

I see it all, all at once and still not enough. If she would move…  
Indeed she will. Entirely impossible for me to lose her now, to lose her like this. Destiny always wanted me to kill her. But I wouldn't surrender to this unbearable fate. How intoxicating, how sweet, how irresistible her scent ever may be, I couldn't kill her. She will live. Life provides something more drastical for her death than him.  
But these images are still running in on me, repeated a million times by the shattered mirrors. Repeated to hunt me, to drive me insane, the picture of her still body is displayed in front of my eyes wherever I turn.

Finally here's a place to hide from all the images. He must have thrown her into this mirror… it's completely broken, blind fragments cover my path. At this occasion, he has also broken her leg, I'm sure. And the mirror cut her skin mercilessly. She's now entirely covered in blood, the crimson liquid already slowly drying on her various cuts and bruises. It's still horrible to have to watch this. It's still terrible to observe her like this.

I see it all. She's so pale, sickly pale, even more, deathly pale. All the blood left her face. Besides, her happy expression left with it. The smile, the blush I loved is gone now.

Then I see it. The wound. Only small, it wouldn't have mattered if it were an ordinary cut. But it isn't, far from it. It's on her throat, so small, yet so fatal. He bit her. He drank her blood. He inhaled the sweet freesia scent I've grown so used to. He took that scent away from me. He took her away from me. She's gone forever to me and the whole world. He bit her.

She's lying there. I see her. My love, as beautiful as ever. The amazing, lovable and loving girl. The one I cherish. The one I love. We will never be together again.

I see it all. She's still beautiful, beautiful as ever or even more. Beautiful, yet so silent…

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello…_

Isabella, my Bella

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!! Even if it's only a oneshot, I'd still like to know what you think. Constructive criticism is appraised. Thanks a lot.  
Anna Scathach


End file.
